DARKNESS
by DARKENING SHADOWS
Summary: Sora's been disturbed at night for a long time.Little does he know what's truly causing it.M for violence.


DON'T OWN KH

* * *

DARKNESS

On a hot summer day, three friends were playing in the water of the islands.Sora, a fifteen year old,tan, brown-haired guy.Riku, a sixteen year old,pale, long silver-haired guy.Lastly,Kairi.Kairi's a fifteen year old, pretty,red-head.

" I'm getting tired. I'm heading back, "Sora said to his friends.

He started to head back when Kairi dunked him.

"Come on you lazy bum.Stay here and swim with us."

"She's right," Riku agreed.you've been been lazy lately."

"I havn't had a good nights sleep in a long time."

"Bad dreams?" Riku asked with a look of concern.

"No."

"Your parents?" Kairi asked with almost the exact look.

Sora's parents died in the terrible storm that swallowed up the island and separated the trio.

"No.It's just that...I just don't feel alright at night. It's like...When it's dark out,It feels like something's inside me trying to get out.Clawing and screaming:'**let me out!'**"

Both of his friends were now looking dead-pale.Sora could somehow sense their fear after he told them.

"Wierd." Kairi exclaimed.

The two guys nodded in agreement.

Riku looked at his drowsy friend and asked:"Whenever it's dark out?"

Sora nodded."Yes,and every night it gets worse."

Kairi thought for a minute.

"How about we stay with you tonight?You know,to see what you mean." Kairi proposed.

"Sounds good." Riku agreed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sora said to himself feeling the strange feeling again.

Later that night,in the tree house,Sora started to feel that something was about to happen.Little did he know that tonight was the night that his life was goimg to change forever.

Kairi looked at Sora's sapphire eyes.Normaly she would look at them and see the ocean and the sky,and every time she'd stare at the eyes,she would feel at home.However,this time she saw only darkness.

"Sora..." She asked in a very tiny whisper.For she knew something was wrong.

"Are you alri...Sora!" Riku exclaimed as his friend started screaming in pain while he held his head.

"Guys! Run! Hide!I'm losing controahhhhhhhh!"

"Sora!" His friends cried together.

Tears were in Kairi's eyes now.

"Rikuuuu!Get her out of here!Kai, I...I...love youahhhh!"

"Okay!Come on Kairi!"

Riku and kairi ran away,but Kairi turned around and called back to Sora.

"I love you too!"

Once they were far enough,they turned around to see Sora being consumed with black skin,hair and clothes.He reminded them about the heartless they had defeated a while back.When he opened his eyes,they weren't the same they were yellow.

Kairi had nightmares that weren't this awful.

It seemed like hours since Sora moved.Finally, Riku and Kairi slowly approached the darkened Sora.

"Sora?" Riku asked in an unsure voice.

Sora didn't say a word.

"Sora?!" Kairi said in a louder voice than Riku.

Sora turned around to stare at his friends.

"Sora,answer us!"

Sora shook his head.

"...No..."

Sora replied in a growling tone.(Like Megatron's voice in the live-action movie:Transformers)

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kairi asked in a scared tone.

"...Not Sora...I'm...Antisora..."

Tears were falling from Kairi's eyes when she heard Sora's (Antisora's,but she won't accept that) words.

Antisora sniffed the air.

"You...Smell...Delicious."

Riku and Kairi gulped and took a step back.Fear was filling their bodies,and Antisora loved it.

"No use...Now,die!"

He charged at his friends,only to be kicked in the chest.

Antisora fell off the treehouse and landed on his head.Passed out for a few minutes.Riku and Kairi took the oppertunety to run away.

(Antisora's point of view)

I awoke to the smell of salt-water and fruit,and realized I was hungry.  
Not for fruit,for meat.The meat from the inhabitants of Destiny Islands.

I got to my feet and charged through the ally ways until I saw a couple in the ally kissing.I growled and sliced off the guy's head.The girl screamed as I drove my claws into her heart.I laughed with joy as I had my first two kills and meals tonight.There hearts tasted so sweet.Blood was all over my face.

After about two hours,I had thirty-three kills and devoured twenty-nine hearts.The other four were just for pleasure.

I was no longer hungry,now all I have to do is:find Riku and Kairi,have a little game of "cat and mouse",and then I'll kill them.

I could smell Kairi's jasmine perfume a mile away,as well as her fear.It smelt like steamed rasberries and daisies.

She and Riku are at my house,time for the cat to hunt the mice.

(End of Antisoras point of view)

Riku saw someone approach."He's here."

Sure enough it was Anti."Found you."

Riku drew his keyblade and got into his fighting stance.

"Thats the idea.I like fight in my prey."

"I'm going to stop you one way,or another."

"Ah but you're wrong.See,I'm the one who'll win."

And with that,the battle began.

Anti charged at Riku with a few swipes,Riku blocked and tried to land afew hits of his own.

The two had been fighting for an hour.Anti and Riku were out of breath.Riku collappsed.Kairi saw this and ran to Riku.

"Oh no." Kairi was crying now.

"Don't worry, you'll die with him!"

Anti was swiped his claws.Kairi waited,but no pain had come.He stopped.Anti stepped back,Kairi turned to see the sunrise.Riku got to his feet and saw Antisora looking at the sun.

"What?" Kairi stared at him.

"So..."

Sora said in his normal voice.

"Sora?"

"How do I look?"

She realized that even though he still looked as evil as a demon,it was him.

Kairi ran to Sora and gave him a hug.

"You're back!"

This woke Riku.He saw that it was normal Sora now.

"What the heck are you doing like that still like that?!"

"If I stay like this,I won't be taken over.I'll be in control of my actions."

Both his friends were hugging him now.

Kairi broke down and said,"I don't care if you look like that.I love you,and I can't stand it when your in pain or act like a demon."

Sora laughed at that last part.

"So he won't take control again?"

"Never.Darkness won't fall on my heart again."

Antisora herd this and smiled.

"Just you wait...Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Review


End file.
